Earning His Trust
by Fabinaisawesome
Summary: This is the sequel to The Rebel and The Goody Two Shoes. You might want to read The Rebel and The Goody Two Shoes before this one. Fabian and Nina have split. Fabian feels like he can't trust Nina after what she did. Can Nina earn his trust back?
1. Chapter 1

**Nina's POV**

"Come in," said a voice as I knocked on the door.

"Oh hello Nina ,did you get the check." said Mr. Sweet.

"Yes sir I did and I would like to return it." I threw down the check and ran. As I was running I ran into somebody knocking me and the other person to the ground. I looked down to see_ his eyes. " _I'm sorry," I barely mumbled and quickly got up turning the other way.

"Hey Nina, " I paused to turn around and look at him.

"Yeah Fabian."

"You dropped your book." He said awkwardly handing my book to me.

"Thanks.'' I saidbefore scurring of trying to get away from him. I just couldn't look at him any more. I had broke his heart and mine in the proccess. If only I could go back in time and tell myself not to take the check and mission that Mr. Sweet had given me. But then I would have never gotten to talk to Fabian. Whta is fate trying to do?

I was tired of thinking so I went to the band room grabbed a guitar and went to our spot. Trying to cheer myself up I sang Big Girls Don't Cry

**Da Da Da Da**  
><strong>The smell of your skin lingers on me now<strong>  
><strong>You're probably on your flight back to your home town<strong>  
><strong>I need some shelter of my own protection baby<strong>  
><strong>To be with myself and center, clarity<strong>  
><strong>Peace, Serenity<strong>

**_[CHORUS:]_**  
><strong>I hope you know, I hope you know<strong>  
><strong>That this has nothing to do with you<strong>  
><strong>It's personal, myself and I<strong>  
><strong>We've got some straightenin' out to do<strong>  
><strong>And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket<strong>  
><strong>But I've got to get a move on with my life<strong>  
><strong>It's time to be a big girl now<strong>  
><strong>And big girls don't cry<strong>  
><strong>Don't cry<strong>  
><strong>Don't cry<strong>  
><strong>Don't cry<strong>

**The path that I'm walking**  
><strong>I must go alone<strong>  
><strong>I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown<strong>  
><strong>Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?<strong>  
><strong>And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay<strong>

**_[CHORUS]_**

**Like the little school mate in the school yard**  
><strong>We'll play jacks and uno cards<strong>  
><strong>I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine<strong>  
><strong>Yes you can hold my hand if you want to<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I want to hold yours too<strong>  
><strong>We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds<strong>  
><strong>But it's time for me to go home<strong>  
><strong>It's getting late, dark outside<strong>  
><strong>I need to be with myself and center, clarity<strong>  
><strong>Peace, Serenity<strong>

**_[CHORUS]_**

**La Da Da Da Da Da **

**That song didn't work at all. But in the distance I could hear an angelic voice singing.**

**I'm holding on your rope**  
><strong>Got me ten feet off the ground<strong>  
><strong>And I'm hearing what you say<strong>  
><strong>But I just can't make a sound<strong>  
><strong>You tell me that you need me<strong>  
><strong>Then you go and cut me down<strong>  
><strong>But wait...<strong>  
><strong>You tell me that you're sorry<strong>  
><strong>Didn't think I'd turn around and say..<strong>

**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**  
><strong>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<strong>

**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you**  
><strong>And I need you like a heart needs a beat<strong>  
><strong>(But that's nothing new)<strong>  
><strong>Yeah yeah<strong>

**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue**  
><strong>And you say<strong>  
><strong>Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,<strong>  
><strong>But I'm afraid<strong>

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**  
><strong>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<strong>  
><strong>Woahooo woah<strong>

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**  
><strong>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<strong>  
><strong>I said it's too late to apologize, yeah<strong>  
><strong>I said it's too late to apologize, yeah<strong>

**I'm holding on your rope**  
><strong>Got me ten feet off the ground<strong>

The singing was coming from the Anubis House Cliff. All I could think about was the time I saved Fabian from a suicide only ten minutes from where we broke up. On instinct I went runnig hoping to see Fabina. When I got ther all I saw was... ... ...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_ If you guys didn't realize this but this is the sequel to _The Rebel and The Goody Two Shoes_! I an back yay! Get ready ya'll this one will be longer.**


	2. Our Little Deal

Fabian's POV

I was sitting with my legs over the side of Anubis Cliff when someone screamed "Fabian Lewis Rutter you better not be trying to kill yourself. "Oh it was just Nina. Wait Nina! Why does she care what I do. _'Cause stupid she still loves you.' _No she doesn't or else she would have never taken the check. By that time Nina had came up and pulled on my hand to get me to move. "Can we talk Fabian?"

"Why so you can get another paycheck. I think not." I said harshly. At first she seamed to be taken aback but then sadness appeared on her face. I suddenly felt ashamed for what I did. But why I don't love her anymore. _'Idiot you need to look at the big picture. You love her and she loves you. _My inner voice told me. No I know I don't love her. She broke my heart. _Yeah but she can always glue it back together.'_

"Earth to Fabian. I just want to talk."

"Nina I will listen to what you have to say."

"Ok so you know how I took the job. Well I have an important reason. My Gran is dying and I needed the money. But I didn't know until I met you how sweet of a guy you were. All I want to say is that I am sorry. And can you forgive me."

"Yes Nina I can forgive you."

"Does that mean we can go back to the way we were." Nina sounded hopeful

"Sorry Nina I can't … … right now you need to earn my trust. But right now we can be friends."

"Ok friends is better than nothing." She said with a slight smile on her face. I instantly felt better giving her my own huge smile. '_See Fabian you love her its always going to be this way'. _Shut up voice. I will admit Ido care for her but no the way you think I do. Nina opened her arms up as if she wanted a hug. I slowly leaned in and gave her one.

"I missed you Neens." I said with the cute pet name I gave her.

"Fabes I missed you so much." She said withlove in her eyes. Wait love! '_Yeah Dummy love do I need to tell you for the fourth time.' _

_" _Well since we have skipped all but thirty minutes of class I was wondering if you might wanna go do something." I said. '_Well nice going you big dummy. You sounded so nervuos.'_

"Yeah that would be fun." She said before getting up then staring back at me to get up.

"Wait Nina where will we go."

"Silly Fabian that is for me to know and for you to find out." She said pulling on my hand to get up. Oh goodness this was going to be a long night. _'But you will love it silly Fabian'. _My inner voice said trying to imitate Nina.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_ What's up you guys. So how did you like this one? Where do you think Fabina will go? Also you guys thanks so much for the reviews I loved them! Also what do you think of Fabain's little name calling friend?**


	3. Lost

**I Don't Own HoA :'(  
><strong>**Also I have put * by some words. I will explain those in the A/N! Oh important note it is winter in the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

As I was walking to my truck* Fabian kept begging me to tell me where we were going. I kept quiet. As we got to the truck Fabian stopped mid-rant to say. "Nina can we drive my truck?"

"Hurtful and no."

"Why not?"

"Because this is my truck." I said stating the obvious. I threw him the keys, ''and since you love it so much I will let you drive." I heard him mutter something before starting the truck. We sat in silence for a little bit while Fabian tried to start the car. My teeth started to chatter.

"Dang! Nina I am sorry but the heat isn't working." He said why his teeth chattered too.

"Fabian how about I get the spare blankets under the seats and we just cover up." He nodded already looking under the half frozen seats.

"Neens there is a problem there is only one cover."

"That's alright we can share," I said feeling my cheeks get hot.

"Yeah sure." He said as he spread the over him and me. It didn't cover both of us so I had to snuggle up to him, trying to put as much room as I could between us. Things were already complicated enough without us praticaly cuddling. While I was telling him directions he had a weird expression on his face*. We started slowing down about the time that I noticed that we were right in the middle of nowhere. "Hey Fabian did you make a wrong turn or did I tell you a wrong turn?" I said questioningly I was going to take him to a place that served the best hot chocolate ever!

"Umm… not sure but we just ran out of gas" said Fabian with a panicked expression. It was winter and we had no heat. What are we going to do? Fabian looking around frantically. "Oh Neens I am sorry! This is my fault."

"No need to worry. But it looks like we are somewhere in the Artic Circle."

"Ok so how do we get shelter. Since my phone is dead and we probaly don't get signal anyway."

"Well we could take my survival kit out of my truck and use it.''

"Nina ,why would you keep a survival kit in your truck?" He said mockingly but his face ways visibly eased.

"Haha I know I don't have that much faith in my truck but hey at least I packed one."

"Ok we better get going to find a nice place to make a shelter." Fabain said. We started walking in the woods looking for a place with water. I saw there was glisten from a gap where Fabian had just passed. I started walking towards it with him following behind me.

"Oh Fabian look I found water." I said pointing to a lake.

"And look Neens there is a cave like thing right there. Though I really don't think that could be considered a cave.'' He was right it only went in enough for them both to sit under the ledge. I saw a branch that looked like the one of a palm tree and went to it. "Oh I see what you are doing. You are going to put a little door on there so to keep animals out. Though we probaly need to exdend it out so we can build a fire under there."

"Yes I know Fabian. Now get your over thinking but over here." He flashed me a huge smile as he slowly walked over. I swear I love him ,but sometimes I just want slap him.

"Yes ma'am" he whispered in my ear scaring me half to death. Oh goodness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_ Hey guys sorry for the delay but homework and basketball leave a very slim time for writing. Well you guys I have this new kid in my homeroom and he looks just like Fabain but he has red hair. And he is like in all my classes *does happy dance***

HoaLotsAlta: Your review made my day! :p

What The * Mean

-I was to lazy to right this but it looks like Bella's truck of Twilight. If you don't link on my profile.

-You will not what that is about next chapter


	4. Over Thinking

**I don't own HoA :'F (sad vampire)**

Fabian's POV

We fell asleep later after we had put our house up. There was barely any room for both of us to sit side by side so we sat with Nina in my lap. I watched as the fire's flames were flickering on and off before they ultimately went out. I was torn between going to get more wood which was right outside the hut or stay here in the warmth of Nina. _'Ok stupid you need to listen to me. I know she is warm but hey how will you feel when she dies because of you.' _I frowned, for once ''The Voice'' was right. I shook Nina lightly. "Hmmmmmm." She said before snuggling closer to me. I chuckled slightly and shook her once more. "No Fabian, quiet down. I am trying to sleep."

"Neens you need to get up so I can put some more wood on the fire."

"Ok, but hurry back soon," She said before she quickly leaned against the rocky foundation. I jumped outside quickly. I was getting the last few pieces of wood when a wolf howled. Howwwwwwwwwl! I went sprinting back to the tent. When I finally got in the tent, Nina quickly got up and hugged me. "I was so worried about you, I thought I was going to actually start the fire by myself." she chuckled while I glared, "kidding but I was really was worried about you."

"I am really glad you care, but you need to go to sleep." I said laying back down so we could get in our original positions. Her breaths were evening out. I was thinking about what I was before in the car. I love her, but I cannot trust her. It sucks knowing that somebody I love cannot be trusted. I started to think about the good ole' days.

_Flashback_

"_Nina you will always be my one love."_

"_Awwww Fabes I love you too forever and ever." We shared a long perfect kiss._

_End of Flashback_

If only we could go back and go to the simpler times. Maybe she should have never have taken the job, but then she would have never have met me. I just could not think any more so I started to hum a song I wrote. '' Yeah we broke up yeah its tough. Most guys would have been crushed. Wasting their time wondering where it wrong. No way not me. Hey I am doing just fine. I am not afraid of moving on," I sang looking at Nina's body pretending that she could hear me, ''Its easy going out on Friday night. Easy ,every time I see her out. I can smile live it up like a single guy does, but what she doesn't know is how hard it is to make it look so easy…" I sang just in a whisper. Honestly why am I the one stuck with the decision. I know I said I would take her back when she came to me, but it is just so hard to trust her, "Please Nina please earn my trust." I said running my fingers through her hair.

_**A/N **_**Hey you guys I updated again. That cute boy I was talking about is actually pretty cool. We texted for like an hour Anyways I would just like to say thanks for reading. In addition, if you can figure out what song Fabian was singing I will shout out for you and dedicate one chapter to each one of your stories so GO AND GUESS! Sorry you guys its short but expect a Song-Fic for the song. Just A Kiss**


	5. Realizing The Facts

**Hey yall! I just wanted to say before I start please pray for the people on the East Coast.**

Fabian and I had stuck to the same schedule every night. The fire would start to glow dim and he would race out. There was always something that made a noise that made me either have a heart attack or send me racing for Fabian. It had been about a week since we had been lost. I have been trying to earn his trust back. It has not been going to well though. Which I knew it would not be easy*****. Any time I would show any affection towards him he would always shy away bringing up the excuse to go get some berries or get fresh water. We were quickly running out of the berries and we have had not protein so we were very tired. "Hey Fabian we need to find some meat."

"Yeah Neens I know we need meat bad, but we don't have any guns around here and I doubt you can kill a bear with your bare hands. Unless you are a vampire," Fabian said softly chuckling. That was the first time since we broke up he has laughed. I could not help the colossal grin that started to form across my face. His laugh was very contagious. Am idea struck me as I looked at the water. Fish! Fish are meat aren't they?

"OMG Fabian what if we build a little fish catching thing," He stared at me blankly before he came running over and hugging me tightly.

"You genius, genius little girl" He said while spinning me around. We finished making our net thing and I was now building some plates and forks out of old hubcaps and spare spoils off the bike in the back of my truck. Fabian was making a spear out of a stick using the survival knife that was in my first aid kit. "Hey Nina tell me a little about your Gran." I stared at him fro a minute. I thought this would be a touchy subject, since it was what made me take the money to date him.

"Yeah sure umm… I don't know where to start."

"How about how you came to live with her." He said while fiddling with his spear. Fabian was now tying a vine around the end.

"Sure! Well you heard the story of where I was beat by my father. I started to wear black long sleeve t-shirts and the school started to get worried so they sent a secret undercover agent to my house. They saw me get beaten by my dad and sent him to jail. I ended up staying with Gran." I said avoiding eye contact hoping that he would not think this is another reason for us not to get together.

"Hey Neens can you tell me why you need the money from Mr. Sweet."

"Umm… Gran has cancer"

"What kind?" asked Fabian looking very concerned.

"Pancreatic cancer. The whole process cost about my whole entire life savings times two."

"If you would have told me this Nina I would have never broken up with you."

"So you take me back?" Was he actually going to take me back after all that we have been through.

"Yes Nina I will." He gave e a short simple kiss.

"Hey Fabes I think we might need to get some fish before I starve to death!" I chuckled. He nodded and pulled me by the hand running to our little set up. The fish were supposed to come into the little box that we made. It had four sides with one opened up so that the fish could swim in. As I was lifting up the lid when a sharp object knocked into the side of my hand. I gadped before falling in the water. "Fabian save me!" Fabian was already jumping in the water after me. After a few seconds he pulled me up. I was conscious enough to see a gaping hole in the middle of my hand! And then I blacked out to Fabian screaming.

"Oh Neens please don't die!"

_**A/N **_**You guys must hate me now. I am sorry for the wait but I have had non stop basketball practice and plus I was with a friend. Can I have some more reviews please. I want to shoot for 5 reviews this chapter. In about a month I won't be able to update for a week because I will be in Disney World for fall break. **

**What The * Mean**

**The people who got the right song are toffie311 and HoaLotsAlta. Since toffie311 doesn't have any stories I will also dedicate HoaLotsAlta since she was 2nd. By the way the song was Easy!**

**Review Replies**

**HoaLotsAlta: I didn't make you suffer for to long did I? Anyways your reviews always make my day XD!**


	6. Kisses

_**Shout Out To HoaLotsAlta. Keep Writing!**_

**Fabian's POV**

Nina was lying in the middle of the tent hardly breathing because of me. I had seen a fish and my stomach got the best of me. Nina had stuck her hand out as I let the spear go. If she dies, I swear I will go crazy. Even when I was mad at her, I still missed her like crazy. "Gran I know I know." Nina said. I whipped my head towards her. Nina's eyes were still closed. "Yes I know Gran don't fall for British boys." after a few minutes she began talking about the time we had been broken up. "Fabian it was just a big misunderstanding I did it because of Gran. I miss you but I will not let you know. But the truth is I miss lying in your arms. I love and I act as if I am having the time of my life. As far as you know its easy going out Friday night. Its easy I can smile and live it up every time I see you out like a single girl does. But you don't know how hard it is to make it look so easy." Oh goodness she was thinking the same as me while we weren't together. I started to shake her trying to wake her up. "What the- " I pressed my lips to hers …hard. Our kiss got even more intense.

"Nina we need to stop." I said glancing down at her hand. "I need to go get some leaves and wash them off. You stay here and I will be right back."

"No Fabian I won't allow it. Just because I have a hurt hand doesn't mean I can't help at all."

"Sorry Nina I won't let you since I did this too you."

"How about we make a deal. I cook and you do all the physical stuff." I thought about it for a few minutes.

"Yea sure I will agree since I know arguing with you is like arguing with a brick wall." I chuckled while she glared. She soon started to smile and laugh along with me. Nina leaned in to me.

"I love you so much."

"Yeah I know. Lets just say why you were out I heard a little more than what you probably wanted me too." She looked up

"Oh god did I talk during my sleep."

"Yeah Neens you did." I said pulling her hand towards my lips kissing it before wrapping the clean leaves. "Don't worry, I love you too. I love you so much."

"Oh Fabes I love you to but I probably need to start dinner. Did you ever get fish after my hand got hurt."

"No I am sorry about that but I will go get some," I said getting up grabbing the spear in one hand and opening up the door with my other. I went running down the path to the lake. As I was fishing I kept going back to when I hit Nina. 'So Fabian you big dummy, you just speared the love of your life.' The voice said. I was to annoyed with the voice to even let it bother me. As I was walking back to the tent I could already smell something like tea cooking*. As I walked in I could see Nina turned around cooking. We had built out the little cave so that we had plenty of room to actually cook stuff and sleep. The up side of all of this is there actually not enough room for us to sleep side by side or one of us would get burnt by the fire flames. So we just sleep with Nina on top. I decided to walk up and scare her. "Boo! "

"Ahhhhhhh Fabian I swear if you ever scare me again." I put my lips to hers calming her down. Sheesh this is one reason I don't pull pranks on Nina. She overreacts. She started to mold herself to me.

"Whoa you have way to many mood swings. Can you warn me before you change to crazy or mad or the most important one my Nina." I whispered the last part in her ear.

"OK I will and right now I am your tired Nina." She said handing me my plate of fish. "And by the I made some tea over there. I found some of the leaves that you make it with and cooked it."

"Ok whatever I will try it but let's go sit down." We sat down and talked forever. When we were finally ready to go to sleep I laid down and gave her a kiss before falling to sleep.

** A/N Sorry guys this was delayed but anyways. Nothing to really say but can you please enter my contest. I want to shoot for five reviews this chapter! **


	7. Authors Note

Hey sorry guys this is a note but they have done this thing where you vote for and nominate your fave story awards type things and I was wondering if y'all could nominate one of my stories. If you guys did it would make me more so happy 8} 


	8. Visitors

**Shout out for HoaLotsAlta since they have 3 stories!**

. **Nina's POV**

It was a bright sunny day when I woke up. Fabian was staring at the rocky top of our house. Our house, I could get used to saying that. "So Fabes what do we need to do today." He shrugged not really paying attention. "Fabes answer me." As I said this I heard a rustling right by the hut. Fabian didn't waste a second pulling me behind him while grabbing the spear. The door of the hut was opening. Fabian was holding the spear up when a boy and girl entered.

"Wait we come in peace. Can we talk for a few?"

"We will give you few minutes.

"My name is Austin and this is Lexy," he said gesturing towards the girl. Austin looked a lot like Fabian except with red hair and an American accent. "Austin and I were on our way to a coffee shop and I guess took a wrong turn or something and ended up here." said Lexy. She had a British accent and light blonde hair. They were very ragged looking so I listened more. "Yeah we have been in the woods for five days now. We were wondering if we could stay here."

"Yeah that is fine." After the conversation we told them they had the duty of getting more branches and leaves to expand the hut. I sat there watching Austin and Lexy work. They were always smiling and laughing while they worked. I wonder if this is how Fabian and I looked when we are together. "Boo!"

"Again with the scaring. Fabian I have something to ask you," he nodded telling me to continue. "Will you go over there and ask if they are a couple."

"Yeah sure Neens but when did you start acting like your friend Amber." I just laughed as we walked over to Austin and Lexy. "So Austin do you two date."

"No Fabian we just are really close friends. Do you know we got asked that all the time?" He said blushing a deep red. Wow Fabian and Austin were just a like.

"Yeah dude that always sucks," Fabian said. The boys went off to gather fire wood while talking about a soccer team. Lexy and I went to gather berries.

"So Lexy do you really want to be friends with Austin," I said. She started blushing. For once I wasn't the one blushing.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh I don't know it just reminds me of how Fabian and I are. You know always joking around."

"Oh yeah I meant to ask you if you to date." She said shyly.

"Yes we do" I thought of another question as I said that, "Do you think Fabian and Austin look the same."

"Yea I do it is sort of funny how much they look alike. They could be brothers for all we know.'' Wow she had a great theory. What if they were actually brothers? Does that mean he has been hiding something? No he could not even

"I think you are right how about you tell me about Fabian's past and I will tell you about Austin's"

"Ok. Fabian grew up in a foster home somewhere in England. He always ran away from them to search for his parents. That's all I know about him."

"That's the exact same story except this all took place in America for him. This is all getting creepy."

"Tell me about it." After our conversation the boys came back with the wood. We all sat down and ate inside the hut. Later we went staight to bed. I couldn't get the idea of Austin and Fabian being brothers.

**_A/N _Sorry it is short. Anyways I hve started a new story so check that one out! I have only enough time to update weekly for each story. I need you guys to pick two dates one for each story that yall want me to update on!**


	9. Brothers! And Flashbacks

_I don't own HoA _

Fabian's POV

Austin and I were walking through the woods talking about many different topics I ended up on Austin's love life. "So you and Lexy are just friends?"

"Yeah dude I always get this from my friends."

"Ok man just chill. I didn't mean to get you riled up"

"Kay dude I get it. Your'e curious. But you don't know how it is to have your friends pressuring you to get with your best friend."

"Actually I don't. My friends hated it when I dated Nina. And yeah I know it sucks. Your friends trying to make your decisions for you." My mind instantly flashed to the time Nina broke up with me because Clint gave her a note that said that I was only with her because I wanted to get in her pants. Clint's note had almost been the death of me. We walked around looking for some fire wood. Austin and I found some really good branches and walked to the hut without a single word.

"I see you and Fabian are back," said Lexy. The girls started cooking supper while we fished. Austin pulled up a big crappie* and threw that on our make-shift grill. Everyone ate then went straight to bed. It was a tiring day for everybody. I woke up the next to see Austin and Nina real close together talking about something. I couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy. As I saw Austin give Nina this weird look I went running over there.

"Now what do I see here?"

"Oh nothing Fabes I was telling Austin here about how Lexy and I think that you and Austin are twins." Now that I think about it we really do look the same, minus the red hair and American accent.

"Neens you just might be on to something there." I said. "Austin were are you from."

"I am from Whitehaven here in the UK."

"Me too. Who did you live with before … you know."

"I lived my mom for a while before I got sen to a foster home on America."

"Oh yeah we are definitely twins." I gave him a brotherly hug. It was nice to have someone who was like me. Being Austin's older brother gave me full access to Austin's love life. This is going to be fun.

**Lexy's POV***

I was the last one to wake up. I could see Fabian and Austin giving each other hugs. I looked up seeing that I was up Nina looked over and mouthed the words to me. 'They are brothers'. Yay I was right I am so glad Austin found one of his kin'. Austin turned around and came running up to me. "Lexy Marie Roberts why didn't you tell me this yesterday," he said pointing over at Fabian. The truth I honestly forgot.

"Sorry Red I just forgot." I knew what I just said would make him mad so I was ready for his little rant.

"Lex you know how much I hate when you call me Red. You know what the penalty for calling me that is." I hated his little penalty. If I ever called him Red I was usually tortured and by that I mean tickled till I can't breathe.

"Sorry Aussie* but ya gotta catch me." And so he went running after me I ran outside the hut to see Fabian and Nina snogging. I couldn't stop long enough to scream Fabina like Nina always said her friend Amber always called them when they were together. Austin was right on my tail running after me. I had to take the rocky mountain or the curvy jungle. So when I hit the mountain part I automatically got a few feet farther ahead. I didn't see a root there and started to fall backwards pulling Austin down with me. When we finally reached the bottom I busted out laughing.

"Oh Lex I think your not supposed to be laughing."

"Why not you should have seen your face _Red_."

"Will ya please stop calling me that. I wouldn't mind if it was just you but now Fabian and Nina are probably going to be calling me Red now."

"Something tells me that they didn't hear a thing," I said glancing over to where I saw Fabian and Nina making out. "Besides at least I didn't call you Red Riding Hood like I did the first time we spoke." I said flashing back to first grade.__

_Flashback_

_It was my first day at Forks Elementary*. I was all alone eating on the bench wishing my mum and dad wouldn't have brought me over here from Whitehaven UK. "Is the seat taken?"_

_"Umm… no. Do you want to talk?"_

_"What you want to talk to me?"_

_"Yeah you look cool. You look like Little Red Riding Hood with your red hair." I said brushing my fingers through his hair._

_"You can you call me Austin if you like."_

_"Cool. My name is Lexy."_

_"Cool!" Austin put his hand out. Instead I pulled him in to giant ole' bear hug. Thus began our beautiful friendship_

_End Of Flashback_

"-remember when we first spoke."

"Yeah Austin-"

"Come on _Red and Lex_," Fabian said clearly laughing at our stupid nick names. Austin looked at me before getting up and staring back. We ran back to the hut. Well that was fun while it lasted.

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the wait I know how much you guys like this story. R&R! Any ways … Forgot what I was going to say oh well.**

**What * Mean**

**I am starting to put two POVS in at a time. That will make it longer. Always Fabian or Nina first. Then Lexy and Austin.**

**Pronounced like you would call the people from Australia.**

**Sorry HP lovers for the Twilight reference. **


	10. Another AN Important!

Hey Guys sorry for the long waits and the authors note but I will update all my stories after September 26. Incase y'all didn't know this but TeenNick will be replaying HoA everyday starting September 26. YAY! I might start a new story too. Tell me what you think of the idea. Nina flashback on old relationships and new ones. She thinks about her enemies. And what it was like being Fifteen. Most songs off the CD Fearless by Taylor Swift. I know this idea has been done before but the songs will sorta fit together. Please comment telling if you would read it.

Thx :-D 


	11. Confessions?

Nina's POV

I had just woken up when I heard a great crash out the door. When I looked out I saw Fabian and Austin fighting with sticks like two second graders. Fabian tried to hit Austin in the head but Austin lumped forward and hit Fabian in the stomach. Fabian fell back on his back and Austin came running up. I didn't know they were play acting and went to help Fabian. "Haha older bro you have to have your girlfriend to help you!"

"Atleast I have a girlfriend!" Fabian shot back at Austin. I saw Austin's eyes dash towards Lexy. She was sitting in the corner washing our dishes. I decided to walk over to her. "Hey! Whatcha doing?"

"Just washing dishes. Hey, Nina how did you and Fabian get together?" I cringed. Should I tell her the truth or just tell her I liked him and asked him out?

"Well, Mr. Sweet gave me money to spy on him, but I guess I fell for him in the process." I looked back at Fabian. He and Austin were back to fighting. "So how did you meet Austin?"

"I moved to America from Whitehaven. Austin was my first friend. The first time I met him I called him Little Red."

"That's cool! Why haven't you asked him out?"

"Why do you think. I am scared he don't like me!" I soon heard a rumbling sound coming from the sky.

Austin POV

"Why are you scared to ask her out." Fabian said as we were fighting.

"I just am scared she will say no"

"She looks at you the same way you look at her. Go ask her out!"

"You know what? I will." I got up and marched over there but was interrupted by a rumbling in the sky…

**Sorry everyone I have been busy! Don't worry my other story will be updated soon. Sorry it was short **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Guys I am giving Up this acount and all the stories on it. I will put my On-shots on my new account- **_ILoveJamesGaisford_**. And PM me at that account for rights to the stories or if you want to try to collabarate on some of these stories-

1.) A Brathalia Story- This One I am only open to Collabaration

2.) Becoming Fearless- Not really much to say...

3.) Earning His Trust- This One I am only open to Collabaration (Am I even spelling that word right?)

4.) Fabian's Thoughts- Just ask Not sure where I was going with it.

**To Get Rights... **

**Send Me a Paragraph or two with your writing style and basically say what story you want ;)**

_**ALSO IF YOU READ HUNGER GAMES CHECK OUT MY ACCOUNT ABOVE FOR STORIES ABOUT THAT! (ILoveJamesGaisford)**_

~Love,  
>. . . . . . Fabinaisawesome :)<p> 


End file.
